The present invention disclosed herein relates to an image registration device, and more particularly, to an image registration device registering at least two images.
Recently, in order to push the limits of camera resolution, monitor a wide area, or create a panorama image, researches on image registration is being actively performed. The image registration means that a plurality of images are reconstructed as a single connected image. For the registration of two or more images, the image registration uses feature points and feature vectors of the images.
An image registration device performs complex and a large amount of calculations on the basis of the feature points and feature vectors. When processing videos in real time by using a plurality of cameras, the image registration device performs a larger amount of calculations. Accordingly, a time taken to perform an image registration operation increases.